This application requests funds to equip a Breeding Center in holding space in a new facility, Gross Hall Animal Resource Center (GHARC), funded by an HHS CO6 ARRA grant NIH Grant no. 1C06RR030131-01 and in support of a group of NIH-funded researchers at the University of California, Irvine (UCI). The project would achieve specific aims for the UCI animal program, and addresses deficiencies in the GHARC as currently budgeted. The proposed Breeding Center would consist of two holding suites, each 40'x23' = 920 sf x 2 suites = 1840 sf total, and would be located inside the barrier in the Gross Hall Animal Resource Center (GHARC), which occupies 17,433 net assignable square feet (23,385 gross square feet) in the basement of Sue and Bill Gross Hall, the newest research building on the UCI campus. The Breeding Center will support breeding and holding of mice, including valuable genetically modified mice. One example: to better model Alzheimer's Disease (AD) neuropathology, Frank LaFerla, Chancellor's Professor of Neurobiology and Behavior, created a triple transgenic model of AD (3xTg-AD). Rather than crossing independent lines, LaFerla microinjected two transgenes (ssAPP and tau) into single- cell embryos from homozygous PS1M146V knockin mice, generating mice with the same genetic background. These mice are used extensively in AD research and exported to other research institutions. At UCI, valuable genetically altered mouse breeders such as the 3xTg-AD are housed in Breeding Centers using strict biosecurity standards: broad pathogen exclusion list, mandatory rederivation, limited research staff access, appropriate personal protective equipment (PPE), etc. The two Breeding Center holding/procedure suites consist of an Anteroom, Procedure room, and two Holding rooms. Requested equipment includes twelve (12) double sided cage racks (140 cages/rack), four (4) animal transfer stations, and two (2) Class 2 Type A biological safety cabinets. At UCI, valuable genetically altered mouse line founders are housed whenever possible in specialized Breeding Centers-McGaugh Hall in Biological Sciences and Hewitt Hall in the BRC. These Breeding Centers use strict biosecurity standards: broad pathogen exclusion list, mandatory rederivation, limited research staff access, and appropriate PPE. With the addition of capacity for 7,280 mouse cages in the GHARC, the single Breeding Center in Hewitt Hall is insufficient to provide experimental mice for the Gross-Gillespie-Hewitt BRC complex. The Breeding Center in the GHARC will support 18 researchers with NIH funding in excess of $10.8 million, and $4.9 million pending. The caging and equipment will support primarily breeding stock used by a group of PHS-funded basic and translational researchers in regenerative medicine, Alzheimer's disease, cancer, diabetes and other metabolic disorders, macular degeneration, retinitis pigmentosa, herpes-related blindness, immunology, spinal cord injury, and stroke. Gross Hall, site of the GHARC and proposed Breeding Center, has received LEED Platinum certification, and the proposed Breeding Center Facility would use green cage racks (63% more energy efficient); Variable Air Volume (VAV) room HVAC, the campus's first in a vivarium; and an efficient dry heat sterilizer.